Get off my Tail
by lemonsareweirdinthewizardworld
Summary: Cleo,Emma,Rikki,andBella are normal girls but mermaids too!But just like other girls they have to deal with problems.Emma with Bella.Cleo and Lewis.Rikki has to choose between Zane and the new guy on the block.They all need serious help.changed my penname
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey guys if you ever saw a show called H2o just add water then you are awesome. Well I love that show so I wanna do a fanfic about it. Oh and I suggest if you wanna read this then watch the show. Also sorry but this takes place after season 3 so if you didn't see that season then watch or else you be pretty ****confused so anyway get to reading. :D **

Rikki's P.O.V.

I was on my way to Bella's house for the very first time. I still can't believe I known her for almost a year and Cleo and I haven't even been to her house. Well on my way there I passed by Rikki's Cafe and you know I still love Zane it's just that he already had his chance and it proves that he is never gonna change. But as I passed I heard someone yelling and it kinda sounded like a girl. "Nate would just leave me alone. Man I just got back and your already bugging me." I could've sworn I heard that voice before. "Emma wait, I just wanna give you a hug since your back." wait did he just say 'Emma', " Nice try, Nate now go away.". Only then did I notice that I was just standing there listening to everything they said. I was around the corner so they didn't see me but I was going to run over there to see if it really was Emma when an unpleasent surprise came to meet me.

Zane's P.O.V.

"Hey, I got you something." I told Rikki. I know I am not her boyfriend anymore but I want her back and I'm gona keep fighting until the very end. "Zane, I don't want any of your presents." oh my gosh, ok so not manly, she is so cute when she is mad. I wanted to tell her that I found this necklace at Mako Island and I wanted to give it to her when someone who I really didn't wanna see came out of no where,Sophie.

"Hey guys, so what are we talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I knew that that was kinda rude to say but she never liked Rikki and she is the whole reason why we broke up.

"And nothing that concerns me either." Rikki tried to walk away but I pulled her back.

"Zane, I kinda need to be somewhere right now." 

"That's right so Zane, let her go." Sophie said but I justed ignored her whenever it came to Rikki. Man I love her.

"Rikki can I talk to you alone for a minute?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now I know that I haven't updated this story in a while but I was so caught up in school and my other story so please forgive me.**

Rikki's P.O.V.

Ok so Zane wanted to talk to me so I said yes but I really needed to find out if that was Emma. So I hope he can make this quick,

"Ok make it quick I need to be somewhere right now." I said.

"Ok now just so you know that I am really sorry and there is nothing going on between me and Sophie. I really wish you could give me another chance." Zane said I really wanted to but I couldn't because I knew he would just do it again.

"I'm sorry but that wish isn't going to come true so are we done here?" I said really needing to go.

"Rikki- " I cut him off he just would tell me the same old story.

" Listen NO. No. Oh and no. I gotta go." With that I ran in the direction I heard 'Emma' go in.

I was at the beach nobody was there except EMMA! I just saw her dive into the water she was probaby going to Mako. So ofcourse I texted Cleo and Bella telling them in a change of plans. I dived in after her to see if it was true.

Bella's P.O.V.

So right now Cleo and I are waiting for our good friend Rikki to come over at my house untill we got the same text.

**From: Rikki**

**To: Bella/Cleo**

**Guys meet me at Mako. no time to explain. Hurry!**

So now me and Cleo are running over to the beach so we could see what Rikki wanted.

When we got to the beach we just ran into the water and then 10 seconds later a tail grew where my legs used to be. I love swimming but right now was no time to be enjoying the water. Then I saw the entrence to Mako but I stopped Cleo and motioned for her to come up for air even though I didn't need any.

When we arrived at the surface she asked me what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Cleo asked me.

"What do you think Rikki wanted to show us?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. But we will never now unless we go and see."

"I guess your right." I said taking a quick breath and heading back under water.

Cleo was a little bit ahead of me but I didn't care I was lost in thought. Thinking about what she was going to tell/show us. I stayed in the archway while Cleo went all the way in the moon pool. Then I saw a girl with blonde hair and it wasn't Rikki.

"Emma?" I heard Cleo say.

Uh-oh I know where this is going. I'm going to be thrown to the side while Cleo and Rikki reunite with their old friend.

**Ok I know it's a little short but please don't kill me. R&R bye.**


End file.
